Let's be Friends
by Chelz1
Summary: Ok well this one is different..btu Val starts to wonder if she has feelings for Jamie........
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don not own In a Heartbeat or it's characters.  
  
-This is my very first fan-fic! I'm not gonna do a tyler/val or jamie/catie, but this one is jamie/val!! Hope you like it!  
  
  
Let's be Friends  
  
Prolouge:  
  
"Hey val" Catie is walking joyfully into the ems station. "Hi" val replied.  
"Can I talk to you in private for a minute?" "sure" Catie leads val outside and notices val staring at her curiously."Okay well i've never told you this, but i like jamie and i wan-"Val interupts catie -laughing. "catie do you really think it wasn't that obvious?" Embarrassed catie continues. "ANYWAY... I wanted to ask him out, but i wanted to know if it was ok with you! I mean you don't like him or anything.do you?" "Of course not! Besides we have no chemistry at all. Go ahead and ask him out!" "Thanks val! I gotta go" Catie starts to walk to her car parked outside the station. "Good luck!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
So what do you think so far? Chapter one is coming soon!  
p.s.i sorta messed up the qoutation marks with the !'s and the ?'s but oh well  
  
hopefully this shows up 


	2. Feelings

Chapter 1: Feelings  
  
again i do not own IAHB or it's characters  
  
  
Dear diary,  
Well Catie finally admitted she liked Jamie today. It's so obviuos.haha. She's gonna ask him out. I think Jamie likes her too. They DO have chemistry. Catie asked me if i had a problem with it and if i liked him. It was crazy, but for some reason i was scared to answer. I mean yeah he is attractive with his cute spikes hair,gorgeous(sp?)eyes and beautiful muscles, but we don't even have chemistry. Do you think he ever liked me? I really like tyler, but I think my feeling are starting to change. Maybe i should talk to  
jamie about this or catie first. I don't like him.... Do I?  
  
Love Val.(current mood: undecided)  
  
  
  
  



	3. Ask him out

Hey! Sorry-i'm gonna try to make the chapters longer!  
disclaimer:i don not own IAHB or it's characters  
also remember i'm new at this!  
  
  
Chapter 3: Ask him out  
  
"so did you ask Jamie out yet"?val practically shouted out while going through her locker." a little louder Val,jeez" "sorry"   
"Well no i didn't ask him out yet bu-" catie looked up and saw the man of her dreams walking straight towards her locker. "I know i'm gonna end up jealous" val thought as she walked away.  
"hey ca-tee!" Jamie said in his goofy mood. "hello James" His face went seriuos as catie tried to hold back her laughter with a sweet smile.  
"uh jamie? Can i ask you something?" "shoot" "well do you maybe.uh.."Catie hesitated, but mananged to continue. "maybe want to go to the movies or whatever sometime?" catie bit her lip waiting for an answer, but jamie didn't look too interested.  
"well uh catie..do you mean on an actual.date!?" "I guess" Jamie thought then gave his lovely smile."sure!" "ok jamie!How bout tomorrow at 7:30 movies?" "sounds good to me" "ok, but don't tell val or anyone from your sacred squad about this"said catie rolling her eyes. "why not?" "because.....just please don't ok?"   
"fine"replied jamie. "bye" "see ya" said catie with the biggest grin on her face!  
  
Val thought hard lying on her bed. "Why can't i decide if i actually like Jamie or not!?"  
She took out her diary and a pen and started.  
  
Dear diary,  
Well my mission about Jamie hasn't ended yet and i still haven't talked to him either. I don't know what to do. I'm too embarrased to talk to him about it. Maybe i should just go out someplace.I'm out of words right now. I think i'm gonna go see a movie! I need a few laughs right now.   
Love,  
Val (current mood:ok)  
  
Ok that was chapter 3. I hope you think it's long enough. Chapter 4 is coming soon!  
  
  
  
  
  
This may seem like a J/C fic, but you'll be suprised at the end of the story.  



	4. My bestfriend and my crush

I do not own IAHB or it's characters.  
  
Chapter 4: My best Friend and my crush  
  
Val walked into the movie theater and sat down behind two people. She could see a little bit of their faces. The girl had darkbrown,close to black, long straight hair. The guy had dark brown hair that was spikes. "Catie!!" Val yelled. Luckily they were the only one's in the theater.  
"val what are you doing here?" "it's called seeing a movie!" "and jamie too!You guys are on a date" "Val what's the problem?I thought you said you were fine with this!" Catie said. Val was speechless she ran outof the theater with jamie and catie follwing her. In the lobby Jamie walked up to her."Val.are you ok?" Catie just shook her head and left mumbling"You couldn't tell me the truth". "Catie wait!" It was too late she'd already gotten in her car parked next to Jamie motorcycle. She was gone. Jamie   
thought that he should go after her,but he was too curious about val. "Val why are you upset?" Val looked up with tears in her eyes."Jamie i never realized it until now, but. I ...I like you!" Jamie couldn't move. He just stood there staring at her. Her beautiful tan skin,golden hair,shimmering eyes."I think.. i think i like you too" When i first saw you Val..I got this feeling that you were the one for me" They moved closer to eachother with their lops now inches away.Moving in and in.... Val pulled away  
"jamie this doesn't seem right.We have basically nothing in common.Do you really think we're right for eacother?" "well i don't know. Myabe we are just attracted to eachothers looks.Val your very ....very pretty." "aww.Thanks. Your very handsome" Jamie blused with a little giggle."Thanx"  
"so i think this is the closest we'll ever get to being in love right?" "Right" Jamie laughed. "Caties liked you for a long time now. I think she derserves you." "I think i derserve her" "you do" replied val. Jamie gave val a short hug. "Soo.... Just friends?" "just friends" Jamie walked out of the theater  
"Good luck Jamie!" This time it was Val with the smile on her face.  
  
  
jamie got off his motorcycle at Caties house and found her sitting on her front porch."Catie look.There isnothing going on between me and val" We're are friends. I guess we were just attracted to eachother's looks." He sat down by her and looked at her for a few seconds."catie-You are the one for me" "and your the one for me"  
"i guess val couldn't figure out what she really wanted.Now she did. It's not gonna be long before her and tyler are gonna hook up." "yeah i know." catie laughed.  
  
A couple days later.  
Jamie is looking at val with an evil grin."This is gonna be fun" he thought while walking over to sit next to val.Slowly he grabbed one of the pies catie made for the squad. "he val" *smash* Vals face was covered in whipped cream!  
"Jamie!" She grabbed a pie and smooshed it right in his face! The next thing you know Pies all over the room with laughter echoing through the walls.  
So i guess you could stay this is a strong bonding. A bonding of friends.  
  
  
Well there. what do you think. It's my first fanfic so it's notexatly the best,but hope you liked it!  
P.S sorry for any typos.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
